


Pet

by Levian



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave relationship(s), Slavery, Xenophilia, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> написано давным-давно на Фандомную Битву - 2013 на diary.ru для команды TES

Побережье Азуры совсем не похоже на болотистый, кишащий заразными тварями Горький Берег. Корабль прибывает в Тель Арун на закате, когда по воде бежит золотая дорожка, будто кто-то пустил солнцу кровь. В странно сухом для островного городка воздухе витают похожие на медуз полупрозрачные грибные споры и стоит слабый запах грозы. Ветер уносит голоса вдаль, Беррен и Войн, контрабандисты, быстро хрипнут и злость срывают на рабах. Всех выталкивают из трюма абы как, тычками палок и пинками, и уставшие за несколько суток пути пленники привычно жмутся в кучку и не имеют сил даже оглядываться по сторонам, хотя посмотреть есть на что. Недлинная дорога от пристани запоминается лишь тем, что редгардка Давина, обычно бойкая, но теперь измученная тошнотой от качки, оступается со стелющегося над водой извилистого, похожего на виноградный усик корня-дорожки, что будто пульсирует под ногами. Вытаскивают девчонку быстро: визжащую как резаный гуар, с повисшей на бедре малявкой рыбой-убийцей, которая так широко распахнула челюсти, чтобы впиться в плоть, что теперь, похоже, вовсе не рада заглоченному куску. Войн с руганью сбивает рыбу парой ударов копья, Беррен гогочет, и в толпе рабов тоже начинают раздаваться редкие смешки, всё громче и громче, пока не превращаются в истеричный подвывающий хохот. 

С`Бакха смеётся вместе со всеми, пока рот не начинает сводить от боли. Это навсегда останется его первым впечатлением от Тель Аруна — медленно остывающее в воде солнце, ощущение, как пружинит дорожка под подушечками пальцев, и позорный смех. 

Контрабандисты долго сговариваются с госпожой Савиль Имайн, торговкой рабами. Они устали, голодны и мечтают о кружке холодной суджаммы и девицах из дома в Суране, отмеченного алыми бумажными фонарями на входе; госпожа же — хоть и невысокого ранга, но из Телванни, а значит, насмешлива, злоязыка и полагает, что ничто в мире не стоит нитки с её расшитых сапог. Наконец цена определена — четыреста септимов за обычного раба и шестьсот за альтмерку Киралинд как за большую редкость. Со своих покупателей госпожа Имайн возьмёт в три раза больше. 

— Опять каджит? — Госпожа останавливается перед С`Бакхой, придирчиво выворачивает ему уши, больно дёргая за кисточки, и заглядывает в зубы. — У меня и без того все циновки в блохах! К тому же каджитов нынче никто не берёт — домой всем подавай экзотику, а для работы в шахтах аргониане куда лучше. 

— Триста пятьдесят септимов, госпожа! — говорит Беррен. — Смотрите, какой смышлёный взгляд!

— Смышлёных мне только не хватало. 

— Триста! — торопливо вставляет Войн, толкнув напарника в бок. — Госпожа Имайн, такой молодой раб — и почти даром! 

Савиль Имайн постукивает каблучком о мостовую. Рабы стоят прямо, руки в неснимаемых браслетах неловко висят вдоль тела. 

— Госпожа, не назад же нам его везти. 

Прочие пленники украдкой поглядывают на С`Бакху: сочувствующе, но в основном с любопытством или равнодушием. Рабы-каджиты, не проданные торговцам, идут на «пироги» — в желудки им запихивают драгоценные камни или наркотики, которые иначе в город не пронести, и никто не дожидается, чтобы содержимое живота покинуло его естественным путём. 

— Двести дрейков, — наконец бросает госпожа, и чувство, которое испытывает С`Бакха, нельзя назвать облегчением. 

Так он окончательно становится товаром. 

Вместе с большей частью рабов он сидит в подземелье под присмотром орков-наёмников («Н`вахи Телванни не гнушаются чужеземцами!» — сообщает ещё один товарищ по рабству, Ллаас Орес). Круглая комната с тёплыми стенами, в глубине которых ощущается течение живого сока, побольше загона в пещере на Горьком Берегу и явно больше корабельного трюма, но доносящиеся снаружи запахи, отголоски голосов, блики солнца, гуляющие по коридору, когда кто-нибудь открывает наружную дверь, кружат голову и будят заснувшую было горькую обиду на несвободу. Киралинд пробует возмущаться, но наёмники быстро доносят до неё, что госпожа Имайн от потери пары тысяч септимов не обеднеет, а вот у самой Киралинд только и есть, что приятная внешность и не обезображенное тело, и ей стоит сперва думать, а потом — молчать. 

Через неделю свежий ветер перестаёт будоражить кровь, и виной тому вовсе не особые эликсиры, которые телваннийские волшебники якобы придумали для усмирения рабов. Пленники привыкают к терпкому запаху грибницы, который словно проник под кожу, к деловитым скупым командам, и мир сужается до размеров поглотившего их гриба. 

Рабский рынок в Тель Аруне большой и тесный, госпожа Имайн арендует места всего под две клетки. В них сидеть не любит никто — с утра слишком холодно, а к середине дня солнце нестерпимо раскаляет твёрдую древесину, вдобавок, почти не дают пить, чтобы не было позыва справить нужду под себя, ведь клетки открываются только вечером. 

Толпа перед глазами раба в клетке не имеет лиц и имён, она похожа на полотно, тканое разноцветными нитями. Больше всего узоров-Телванни: ярких, словно птицы, сияющих переливами зачарованных одежд, которыми колдуны похваляются друг перед другом. Но встречаются и темнокожие, блестящие белками глаз мореплаватели-редгарды в алых кушаках, и имперцы из форта в Садрит Мора — по-уставному коротко остриженные волосы, холодная сталь доспехов, и норды — громкие голоса и запах пота. Дивными мелочами вроде ожерелий из жучиных панцирей торгуют с лотков эшлендерские купцы — одежда из, кажется, сотни слоёв грубой ткани, бусины, нанизанные на длинные тонкие косицы, и густо раскрашенные лица. 

У С`Бакхи хватает разумения понять, что дела у их владелицы идут неважно. Быть может, госпожу закляли неудачей колдуны-завистники, а быть может, правда то, о чём сплетничают наёмники возле двери: Легион рыскает по Горькому Берегу в поисках контрабандистов, и среди высокородных данмеров дурным тоном стало поощрять и поддерживать работорговлю (не то что прежде), особенно если дело касается меров и людей, а не аргониан и каджитов. 

Однако госпожа всё же продаёт двух рабов из партии — уже не столь смешливую Давину и молчаливого босмера Менелраса. Ему повезло — взяли прислужником к родовитой старой госпоже, а вот Давину купил волшебник-Телванни, про которого ходят слухи, что в башне на островке к югу от Тель Аруна он построил подземелье и наполнил его ужасными тварями, жадными до людской плоти. 

— Всё лучше, чем здесь! — говорит тем вечером Джадьер Манник, смотрит на свои рабские браслеты и усмехается: — Надеюсь, завтра сидеть в клетке моя очередь — может, соблазнится кто. 

Всем пленникам, кроме С`Бакхи, не привыкать к тесноте клеток и грязи рынков. Джадьер несвободен уже лет шесть, с тех пор, как юношей прибыл на материковый Морровинд да по глупости ввязался в ссору со знатным молодым данмером из Дома Индорил. Ллаас — каторжник, преступник, его спина испещрена шрамами, по которым опытный человек без труда прочтёт историю наказаний. Манилиана Сиериуса собственная семья продала в рабство, чтобы покрыть долги, и немолодой имперец к невольной жизни относится философски и равнодушно. А капризная Киралинд и вовсе родилась и воспитывалась в рабстве, как редкий цветок, выращиваемый на продажу, и в Тель Аруне оказалась случайно — была отбита как часть добычи одной бандой контрабандистов у другой. 

Однако госпожа Имайн для клеток выбирает хорошенькую девицу Фалуру Ллерву, наверное, надеясь показать товар лицом, и, совершенно неожиданно, С`Бакху. 

Для С`Бакхи орки все на одно лицо, но всё же, когда один из зеленокожих, одетый в чудно на нём смотрящуюся колдовскую робу, заводит с госпожой Имайн разговор, он прислушивается. Всё лучше, чем сидеть и терпеть жару, глядя на солнце до радужных пятен в глазах. Говорят вполголоса и явно не об С`Бакхе, а о Фалуре: орк кивает на неё, госпожа понимающе улыбается и что-то ему втолковывает. Вскоре орк уходит в подземелье. Быть может, хочет посмотреть на остальных, а скорее всего, идёт через него короткой дорогой до пристани. Но госпожа Имайн выглядит весёлой и даже шутит с наёмниками, а рабам позволяет выпить и съесть больше обычного, хотя, как правило, весьма в этом строга.

После ужина Фалуру уводят куда-то, и госпожа лично сопровождает наёмников. Остальные рабы, пользуясь случаем, окружают С`Бакху и расспрашивают, в чём дело, не провинилась ли их товарка. Жалкие крохи сплетен — единственное, что у них есть своего. С`Бакхе не хочется распускать слухи, но он всё-таки рассказывает про орка и что вроде бы слышал, как тот обмолвился, что хочет рабыню хорошенькую и умную, как настоящая Телванни. 

Киралинд горько и зло хохочет и говорит, что никакая эльфийка на орка даже и не посмотрит, не говоря уж о требовательных Телванни, вот тот и решил купить себе игрушку. Наверняка ещё и не для себя одного берёт, а для товарищей. Её слова пробуждают во всех какой-то мерзкий интерес, и то время, что догорает тусклый свет волшебного огонька, они обсуждают всё, что слышали про орков и что те могут сделать с данмеркой. С`Бакха молча слушает, больше по привычке, чем с желанием, и в конце концов отползает спать в свой угол. Ему стыдно, гадко и очень завидно призраку чужой свободы. Высокий голос Киралинд даже во сне лезет в уши, а перед глазами до сих пор плывут пятна от солнца. 

На следующий день госпожа Имайн снова сажает в клетки Фалуру (у той непривычно свежее лицо и несмелая недоверчивая улыбка) и С`Бакху. Орк приходит много после полудня, когда стенки округлой, как бутон, клетки понемногу остывают. С`Бакха касается их даже с каким-то наслаждением, прикрыв глаза, и потому не сразу замечает, что Фалуру покупают. Голос госпожи Имайн течёт как мёд — мягкий, с еле заметной терпкой горчинкой. Орк задаёт лишь один вопрос, и то не ей, а Фалуре. Та что-то бойко отвечает и, улыбнувшись, выходит из клетки, взявшись за протянутую орком руку. Сомлевший С`Бакха слышит звуки, но не различает слов. 

Дальше из того дня он помнит лишь, как орк внимательно на него смотрит: скрестив руки на груди и склонив голову, точно слушает и С`Бакху тоже. Но С`Бакха помнит, что видел и как рыбы-убийцы снуют в такой прозрачной воде, что видно тени, которые мечутся по разноцветным камешкам. Но галька — и не галька вовсе, а шляпки грибов, и ясно, что рыбы не плавают, а парят в густом, липком и тёплом воздухе.

— Двести септимов коту под хвост! — ругается госпожа Имайн, когда ведро воды, выплеснутое наёмником на С`Бакху, вызывает у того лишь слабый стон. — У него лихорадка! 

В обе клетки на следующий день сажают других рабов. Оставшиеся в подземелье стараются отсесть от С`Бакхи подальше. Через сутки лучше ему не становится. Местный аптекарь уехал, и госпожа сказала, что не собирается блохой скакать по всему Побережью Азуры, чтобы искать лекарство для раба, который, видит Альмсиви, и трёхсот дрейков не стоит. Выздоровеет за сегодня — хорошо, нет — рядом море. 

Глаза воспалились, веки слиплись, и хоть поначалу С`Бакха старается черпать из ведра и умываться, потом сворачивается клубочком, отвернувшись мордой к стене, и может только слушать, как перешептываются другие рабы и гулко ходит туда-сюда по коридору стража. Стук, кажется, ощущается всем телом, и С`Бакха приноравливается напрягаться в ожидании и вздрагивать, когда чья-нибудь подошва в очередной раз соприкасается с полом. 

Шаги звучат совсем близко, стихают, задумчиво выстукивают смутно знакомый простенький ритм, и снова направляются к нему. С`Бакха отмахивается от дотронувшейся до плеча руки, но та перехватывает его замах и через секунду испуганного ожидания — ударят? пальцы сломают? — выпускает. 

Сверху разговаривают, повисает пауза, звенит смешок госпожи Имайн. 

С`Бакху пытаются поставить на ноги, но он с шумом падает. Чей-то голос звучит недовольно, госпожа Имайн вроде бы извиняется. Потом С`Бакха чувствует, как его подхватывают под мышками и под коленями, неловко и больно заломив хвост, и, вздохнув, куда-то несут. 

Вторым — и последним — воспоминанием о пребывании на рабском рынке Тель Аруна у него остаётся ощущение от чужого прохладного дыхания, щекотнувшего шерсть на морде. 

***

— Ты бы его ещё на свою кровать положил. — Голос мужской и незнакомый. С`Бакха разом просыпается и не может понять, вправду ли рядом спорят, или это продолжается сон. — Вшивый ведь наверняка, о, во имя старых и новых богов, не успел дом вырастить, а уже всякую дрянь тащишь. 

— Конечно. Тебя вот пригласил. 

— Варвар, — с явным удовольствием говорит первый собеседник. — Полнейший дикарь. 

Короткая тишина прерывается звоном бокалов и бульканьем жидкости. Пахнет терпко и сладко, как сиродильский бренди. С`Бакха голодно принюхивается.

— Ладно, может, и к лучшему, — вновь начинает первый. — Дом, раб хвостатый — всё как полагается. 

— Так принято, — соглашается второй. 

Судя по шороху одежды и скрипу дерева, кто-то встаёт со стула и направляется в угол, где за вышитым пологом лежит на узкой кушетке С`Бакха. 

— И выбрал, конечно, самого недокормленного. 

— Это поправимо. 

— И больного. 

— Уже нет. 

— Ох уж твоя страсть всех вокруг спасать! Поспорить могу, если тебе попадётся сварливая старушенция и попросит через половину Вварденфелла проводить, скажем, к Полям Кумму, ты её под руку возьмёшь и через лужи переносить будешь. 

Вместо ответа второй собеседник грязно ругается, и первый заходится хохотом. Полог с шумом отдёргивается, и С`Бакха съеживается: жизнь успела научить, что те, кто резок с вещами, резки и с рабами. 

— И зашуганный, всю посуду тебе перебьёт. 

С`Бакху придирчиво разглядывают, и он украдкой посматривает в ответ. Говорящий — данмер в чародейских одеждах, но на чопорного колдуна он не слишком-то похож — обветренное горбоносое лицо, прядь рыжих волос впопыхах откинута назад, и видно, что левому уху не хватает острого кончика, чуть ниже переносицы неглубокий розовый шрам. Вдобавок на штанине сальное пятно, будто уронили со стола кусок жареного мяса. С`Бакха сглатывает. 

— А так вроде ничего, рослый, — наконец постановляет данмер и добавляет без перехода: — Ладно, отправляюсь в Садрит Мора. Мне из-за тебя в Совете трепаться, почему это одним наглым Телванни можно дома растить посреди Молаг Амур и всё им с рук сходит. 

— Только на твой голос и полагаюсь, Эдди, — замечает второй, до сих пор С`Бакхой не увиденный, но вместе с тем неуловимо знакомый. 

— Да уж куда тебе, необразованному дикарю, — смеётся Эдди и вдруг, сделав смешной жест руками, точно невидимые сети с рыбой загребая, исчезает в облаке сиреневых пузырьков. С`Бакха прежде только слышал о чародеях, что одной лишь силой воли переносят себя за сотни миль, и, хоть в Морровинде такое никому не в диковинку, ему странно и страшно. 

— Ты там опять заснул, что ли? — вдруг раздаётся рядом, и на С`Бакху падаёт широкая тень. — Вставай и осмотрись. С`Бакха, верно? 

— Так зовут этого каджита, — с запинкой отвечает он, — сэра. 

Хоть он и пробыл несвободным не так уж и долго, а всё же не одну оплеуху успел получить за нерасторопность. Рабовладельцы любят, когда отвечают им бойко, но почтительно. Однако новый хозяин не спешит ругать пялящегося С`Бакху и словно нарочно даёт разглядеть себя во всех подробностях: от пыльных штанов и такой же рубахи из грубого полотна до почти каджитской гривы черных волос, свалянных в нарочно пропитанные салом пряди, кое-как увязанные сзади. Хоть С`Бакхе и не привыкать к оркам, а всё же до сих пор ему чудно, как странно растут у тех клыки — из нижней челюсти, слегка загибаясь над верхней губой. Тогда, на рынке, С`Бакха не рассмотрел, но теперь пугается взгляда серо-голубых, чуть не до белизны, как у лежалого покойника, выцветших глаз. 

— Насмотрелся? — грубо спрашивает орк. — Тогда вставай уже. Ужинать будешь. 

Так начинается для С`Бакхи служба в Тель Увирите, у господина Мола. 

***

Поначалу С`Бакха думает, что его хозяин — просто разбогатевший до неприличия наёмник, однако чародейка Фарела Арелас, живущая в одном из прилепившихся к громаде башни грибов, ворчливо сообщает, что господин Мол — колдун-советник Телванни. С`Бакха о Великом Доме могучих и злых магов слышал не так уж и много, и только и знает, что те любят живой товар и странны как на подбор. Оттого он поначалу решает, что над ним подшутили, но быстро понимает, что сказанное правдиво. Десяток местных жителей, волшебников столь же спесивых, как и Фарела, на С`Бакху не обращают не малейшего внимания и разговаривают при нём свободно, как разговаривали бы в присутствии стола или медного котла. Из их бесед он и узнаёт, что господин прибыл с запада и совсем недавно на певуче-быстром наречии Телванни не мог и двух слов связать, но вскоре пообвыкся и нашёл покровителя, которому по душе пришлась его манера сокрушать врагов не колдовской силой, а стальным молотом по черепу. 

Господина Мола прочие обитатели Тель Увирита считают не шибко умным, но замечают, что только таким и место в Молаг Амур — пепельных пустошах, с которых Дом Телванни отступил давно и лишь теперь возвращается. Если нападут Хлаалу или Редоран, воин либо отобьётся, либо падёт в бою. От смерти орка-чужеземца Совету убыток будет небольшой, а вот башня останется вечным, проросшим в землю межевым знаком Телванни. Свято место пусто не бывает. 

С`Бакхе такие разговоры смутно неприятны, да и боится он оставаться подолгу с чародеями и возвращается в башню, где, впрочем, ему ещё больше не по себе. Он вырос в Сиродиле, в доме из камня и мёртвого дерева, и не может привыкнуть, что в башне нежные побеги могут вырастать прямо из дверных ручек и шевелиться безо всякого ветра. Фарела приходит раз в пару дней — то возится над огромными сине-прозрачными кристаллами, то придирчиво проверяет, хорошо ли С`Бакха прибрался, хотя он аккуратен, а кроме него сорить некому. Стражников нет, вместо них — неживые, но ходячие колоссы из желтого металла, от которых хочется убежать, поджав хвост. Однажды два колдуна-ученика приносят труп данмерки с размозженной головой и, отворив тяжёлую нижнюю дверь, отволакивают в подземелье, на корм прожорливым корням башни. С`Бакха потом засыпает с трудом, долго слушая слабый гул, доносящийся откуда-то снизу, и сытое лязганье двемерской сферы, которая, мерно покачиваясь, то сворачивается, то разворачивается. 

Господина Мола нет больше недели, он ушёл на следующий день после того, как купил С`Бакху, и в Тель Увирите говорят, что долгие отлучки для него обычны. С`Бакха уже привыкает к размеренной жизни, ветру, завывающему над тянущейся к югу огненной рекой, и серой дымке, вечно окружающей солнце, — и тут хозяин возвращается. 

Господин Мол возникает посреди второго этажа башни прямо из воздуха а потом шагает по нему же наверх, к третьему этажу, точно ступает по прочнейшей каменной лестнице. Через некоторое время раздаются приглушенные ругательства, хлопает дверца шкафа, и господин Мол спускается так же, как и поднялся. Завидев приоткрывшего рот раба, он смотрит на него, словно не может понять, кто перед ним и откуда взялся, и у С`Бакхи по спине пробегает дрожь. Но господин хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что время выпить за удачное дело. 

С`Бакха не знает, что за дела ведёт его хозяин, однако от щедро налитого бренди боится отказаться. Господин Мол из своего бокала отпивает еле-еле и с каждым глотком смурнеет, глядя на мечущийся по полу хвост С`Бакхи. С`Бакхе же никак не привыкнуть, что от чужой радости или горя его жизнь теперь настолько зависит. Он царапает тяжёлый кубок, и тот отзывается взвизгом, от которого внутри всё вздрагивает. Господин Мол поднимает голову, и С`Бакха тут же прижимает уши и готовится бежать, хотя и понимает, что дальше сферы-центуриона на нижнем этаже не уйдёт. Хозяин усмехается:

— Чего испугался? Сядь сюда. 

С`Бакха несмело придвигается. Бренди успел ударить в голову, и теперь его немного ведёт, словно мягкий тёплый пол обхватывает ступни и шаловливо их покачивает. Хозяин сажает его рядом с собой и принимается поглаживать отросшую каджитскую гриву: проводит по кисточкам на ушах, пропускает сквозь пальцы шерсть от шеи к затылку. Лицо его С`Бакхе по-прежнему трудно запомнить, кроме только странно светлых для орка глаз, однако запах серой вулканической пыли, с потом въевшейся в кожу, он не перепутает ни с каким иным. 

В тот вечер хозяин в первый раз берёт его — среди рассыпавшихся по полу парчовых и шёлковых подушек. Каджиты отличны от орков, однако определённые части тела сходны у всех рас, и приспособить их друг к другу — лишь дело умения и навыка. Поначалу С`Бакхе больно и унизительно, ибо одно дело знать, как порой хозяева используют рабов, а другое — чувствовать на себе, но господин Мол настойчив и не ограничивается одним разом, терпеливо выжидая, пока С`Бакха не замяукает уже от совсем иных ощущений. И С`Бакха дрожит, потому что так несвободен и зависим он не был ещё никогда. 

Господин Мол не жесток, но любопытен, словно ребёнок — или словно представления не имеет, как именно устроены каджиты. Пока его шершавый палец ведёт по полускрытой пока шерстью розовой плоти, которой коснуться болезненно-сладко даже самому, С`Бакха вдруг думает, что в этом, наверное, истинная суть всех господ Телванни — извечное стремление ткнуть и посмотреть, как потревоженное отзовётся. 

За неловкое движение хозяин, естественно, никогда не извиняется, но дважды его не повторяет. В дальнейшем С`Бакхе не раз выпадает возможность проверить. 

Так его жизнь становится жизнью балованного домашнего раба, за которую многие уличные коты-оборванцы и невольники-шахтёры готовы отгрызть себе хвост и обриться наголо. Многие — кроме тех, кто при одном лишь намёке на подобное оплюёт спросившему шерсть. Прежние воспоминания — воля, школа при часовне Девяти, отцовское поле, которое нужно проредить до обеда, долгое морское путешествие, первый раз, когда с оттяжкой хлестнули по спине плетью — меркнут, как звёзды с восходом солнца. 

С`Бакха мало знает о своём народе — отец и остальные родственники пытались вести жизнь вылощенных имперской культурой граждан и даже дома на та`агра говорили лишь, когда ещё жива была мать. Меньше, чем о каджитах, он знает лишь об орках, и потому каждый день в ожидании господина Мола ему тревожно и не по себе. 

Вопреки его мыслям, хозяин овладевает им не с каждым своим возвращением в башню; напротив, для здорового мужчины даже редко, что заставляет думать, будто снаружи — где «снаружи», С`Бакха и сам толком не додумывает — у господина Мола есть и другие развлечения. 

Но бывают дни, когда тот часами не отпускает его от себя, забавляясь, как забавляются с женщинами, уткнув мордой в стол, чтобы ноги разъезжались, а потом толкнув спиной в податливо-мягкую стену. 

Однако есть и дни, когда С`Бакха первым, неловко и неумело, подходит к нему, словно из внешнего мира кроме будоражащих нюх ароматов вместе с господином пришло влекущее и тоскливое веяние месяца Восхода солнца. Запахи хочется слизать с кожи, впитать в себя, и порой С`Бакху останавливает вечно сопровождающий господина привкус пепла, но всё чаще — нет. 

И только прочно обхватившие запястья наручи, под которыми уже начала вытираться шерсть, да понимание, что кроме Тель Увирита жить больше и негде, и составляют всю суть его рабства.

***

— Ты представляешь, я тут такое слышал! — смеётся Эд Теман, Быстрый Эдди, Голос господина Мола в Совете Телванни. Он заявляется в Тель Увирит как к себе домой и первым делом, усевшись, закидывает ноги на угол обеденного стола. 

Лицо господина Мола непроницаемо, как легендарные клыкастые шлемы дремора. От Эдди исходит резкий, неприятный запах, напоминающий о болотной плесени и извилистых пещерах Горького Берега, и С`Бакха забивается в угол и посверкивает оттуда глазами. 

— Твоя история, — напоминает хозяин. Эдди с наслаждением глотает холодный флин и, нервно улыбаясь, принимается рассказывать: 

— Говорят, Храм выследил-таки якобы Нереварина возле Сейда Нин и отправил отряд лучших стражников для его поимки. Рассказывают, что самозванец несколько часов бежал себе по воде, держась близь берега, во что мне, признаться, слабо верится, потому что к концу этого пути даже у следовавших в отдалении опытных ординаторов стали иссякать магические силы и подкашиваться ноги. Путь он держал к Хуулу, и ординаторы уже предвкушали, как поймают его, слабого, и с триумфом доставят в Министерство Правды, ибо денег на силт-страйдера или сил на перемещение у самозванца явно не было.

— И что же, поймали? — всё с тем же бесстрастным лицом интересуется господин Мол. 

Эдди делает паузу, за которую рассказчиков забрасывают либо цветами, либо гнилым бататом, и отхлёбывает из пузатого двемерского кубка. 

— Говорят, что половина Хуула видела, как он спокойно подошёл к судну, отправляющемуся на Солстейм, и взошёл на борт. А бросившимся за ним про пристани измотанным и покусанным пиявками ординаторам он помахал с корабля и, мерзавец, послал благословение. 

— Так самозванец покинул Морровинд? 

— Говорят. — Быстрый Эдди похлопывает себя по животу и довольно рыгает. — Не знаю, правда, на Солстейм он отправился или ещё куда. Спроси меня, и я скажу, что ему придётся вернуться через неделю-другую. 

— Придётся?

— Говорят, что он раб привычек, а сверх того — связан долгом, если он, конечно, и впрямь Неревар Возрождённый, как шепчут по углам. 

— Все мы должники. Например, я вроде был должен тебе сотню дрейков. Выпьешь древнего бренди? 

Эдди выставляет вперёд ладони в жесте извиняющегося отказа. 

— Не знаю, у кого ты покупаешь это горькое пойло, но мне одного глотка хватает, чтобы мозги в вяленую скрибятину съёжились. В прошлый раз я после кружки перенесся вместо своего дома в альд`рунский Храм, а спохватился, когда жрицы заорали — я посредине молитвенного зала снимал штаны. 

— Так что же тебе не понравилось? 

— Сущая малость — храмовые стражи с дубинками! 

— Смотрю, Храм всем мешает жить. 

Быстрый Эдди, лишь секунду назад лучащийся безудержным весельем, мрачнеет. 

— Мой тебе совет — не говори такого на людях. Тревожные наступили времена, еретика, попавшего под горячую руку толпе, не спасёт даже явление самого Лорда Вивека. 

— Чтобы тот вспахал крестьянину поле или кого-нибудь родил посреди улицы? 

Быстрый Эдди закрывает лицо руками: от смеха на глазах выступили слёзы. 

— А разве не этим занимается ваш бог? — простодушно спрашивает господин Мол. — Я читал, что так всё с ним и бывает. 

— Это символика! — с трудом выдавливает Эдди. 

Даже С`Бакха фыркает из своего угла: как же можно верить всему написанному?

— Над тобой уже и рабы потешаются, — замечает Эдди. С`Бакха замирает, потому что в голосе данмерского чародея, когда тот говорит о нём, больше нет высокомерного равнодушия.

— Мне не обидно, когда надо мной смеются. 

— Дело твоё, — холодно произносит Эдди. 

— Так ты заинтересовался той историей на Горьком Берегу? 

— Слухи бегут быстрее никс-гончих. Пойманного лже-Неревара привязали бы к гуару и поволокли в Вивек как полудохлое свидетельство его собственной глупой самоуверенности. 

Порой трудно понять, оскал на лице орка или улыбка, но сейчас господин Мол, несомненно, смеётся.

— Может, как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Эдди допивает в два глотка, хотя кубки для флина у господина Мола вместительны, как иные кувшины, и, передав пару писем, откланивается с изысканной вежливостью, которая свойственна лишь очень разозлённым данмерам. 

С`Бакха выглядывает из-за невесомой, легче крыльев мотылька, занавеси и принимается убирать посуду: хозяин Мол не любит, когда на столе пустые бутыли и кубки. У данмеров есть традиция в ночь перед погребением наполнять урны и глиняные миски вкуснейшими яствами и ставить их в склеп, а дома лить в кувшины пыль и сыпать в тарелки камни, чтобы оказать уважение покойнику. Господин Мол этот ритуал высмеивает и не терпит в башне ни малейшего упоминания о предках, былом и прахе веков. Орки ценят своих пращуров как тех, кто подарил им сильные руки, крепкие ноги и острую секиру, а после ушёл, чтобы напитать своей плотью землю. 

— Оставь, — велит хозяин. С`Бакха знает этот тон, от которого прижимаются к голове уши и дыбом становится каждая шерстинка. Он подходит, не дожидаясь второго зова, кладёт подбородок в чашку подставленной ладони, огромной, грубой от множества рукоятей клинков, что ей довелось стискивать. 

С`Бакху рабство не успело изменить телесно: он пришёл в него как уже взрослый, крепкий и долговязый сутай, лишь широкоухость да мосластость остались напоминанием о том, что луны при его рождении уже тянулись к другой фазе. Однако господин Мол может накрыть его собой так, что можно лишь задыхаться и мяукать, царапаясь, ибо когда чужая, твёрдая, раскалённая желанием плоть погружается в его неохотно раскрывающееся тело, кажется, будто он тонет, и фонарь на столе, обычно яркий до рези в глазах, меркнет, словно скрытый под толщей воды. Есть миг, что накатывает как прилив Моря Призраков и холодит все мысли, когда С`Бакха готов вырываться из-за нахлынувшего нежелания, плеснувшего горьким испугом. Однако темнота отступает, боль в стиснутых плечах опаляет потным жаром, и тогда розовеет нос, мечется хвост, чужим дыханием оглажено ухо — и хочется тереться спиной о грудь, переступать с ноги на ногу, поддаваясь, и чтобы прижатая столешницей налившаяся заалевшая плоть колко и сладко щекоталась о короткие шерстинки на животе. 

Хозяин стискивает зубы, выдыхает в шею и с рыком тянет его на себя, С`Бакха невольно взвизгивает, будто отдавили хвост. По животу скользит ладонь, пальцы внизу властно и легко сжимают, размазывают липкую влагу. Облегчение благословенно, неожиданно и истомно; жемчужно-белым пятнается чужая рука, неубранный кувшин и немного — собственные прокогтившие скатерть пальцы. 

С`Бакха, дождавшись, пока хозяин отстранится и утрётся узорчатой тканью, сползает со стола, на котором обмяк распластавшейся шкурой, и порывается закончить уборку.   
— Не мельтеши перед глазами, — морщится господин Мол и сажает его на упавшую подушку подле себя. 

Хозяин молчит долго, но не наливает себе выпить и не сдаётся сну. С`Бакха никогда не видел и чтобы хозяин играл с обитателями Тель Увирита, даже с приходящим в гости Эдди, в азартные игры; не видел его за книгой или за чародейскими практиками. Впрочем, за последними странно представить орка; должно быть, изучив лишь самое необходимое, хозяин этим и ограничился. 

— Скажи, как тебе тут? 

С`Бакха вспоминает слышанное и виденное о рабстве: шрамы от плетей, поверх которых уже никогда не нарастёт шерсть, мужчины-ювелиры с перерезанными сухожилиями на ногах, красивые по человеческим меркам женщины с отрезанными языками, прижитые от надсмотрщиков никому не нужные ублюдки. Для утех порой отбирают детей, которым не сровнялось и восьми зим, и кто знает, что лучше — господские забавы или бесконечное болото риса, кишащее пиявками с руку толщиной. Упавший под алым вварденфельским солнцем в солёную, замешанную на поту грязь, скорее всего больше и не поднимется. 

Тот единственный раз на Горьком Берегу, которого хватило, чтобы раз и навсегда отбить у С`Бакхи охоту к свободе, он помнит постоянно и упрямо, как помнят первую материнскую оплеуху за слишком большую самостоятельность или за прикушенный сыном хвост. Безопасность клетки пусть не совершенна, но всегда близка и знакома. 

— Каджиту все нравится, сэра, он всем доволен. 

— А что ты думаешь обо мне? 

— Каджит думает, что господин Мол — хороший хозяин. 

Тот качает головой:

— И каджит ошибается. 

С`Бакха прижимается к его бедру: твёрдость мускулов, выпуклость извилистого длинного шрама, поднимающегося по ноге к животу. Выше, на груди, ещё шрам — ожог в форме имперского дракона. В Легионе таких не ставят, и С`Бакха может только гадать, где господин Мол им обзавёлся. 

— Каджит мало знает, ему трудно судить. 

Господин Мол гулко смеётся, отчего у С`Бакхи подрагивают усы. 

— Поверь, орк знает ещё меньше. 

***

У господина Мола немного личных вещей, и почти все из них он хранит в своей спальне, куда С`Бакхе хода нет, ибо доступна она лишь колдунам, а он даже без рабских браслетов совсем не одарён магически. Не говоря уж о том, что права лезть, куда не просили, ему никто не давал. С`Бакха ограничивается тем, что прибирает нижние этажи башни. В эти дни, наполненные участившимися пыльными бурями, почти никто не выходит из домов — ни Фарела, ни другие чародеи Тель Увирита. 

Господина Мола нет уже долго, и время течёт по-особому вязко и сладковато-горько, в дымке от лавовых испарений. 

Однако когда он возвращается, лицо его таково, что С`Бакха предпочитает держаться подальше, хотя бы пока хозяин не отряхнёт с себя пепел и не сбросит измазанную кровью кагути и дерьмом скальных наездников одежду. Зеленовато-серая, цветом подобная выгоревшему мху на старых камнях кожа из-за покрывающей её растрескавшейся грязи похожа на застывшую лаву. С`Бакха споро натаскивает в резную, живую, как и прочие части башни, лохань нагретой воды и в ожидании, пока господин закончит омовение, чистит его вещи. Все они мерзко пахнут — словно кусок мяса бросили в пепел и оставили на жаре. Сперва чувствуется приторная сладость, а вдохнёшь поглубже — спазм отвращения перехватывает горло. Когда одежда господина отложена для стирки, С`Бакха замечает на ковре незнакомый манящий блеск и, наклонившись, поднимает с пола изящное, почти женское колечко с разрезанным, чтобы налезло на любой палец, ободком. Узор причудливый — полукружье месяца обхватывает, как двумя руками, звезду: знаки Азуры, владычицы сумерек. С`Бакха немногое знает о даэдра, но госпоже Азуре, подательнице лунного сахара, истово поклонялась его мать, и знаки эти навечно связались для него с уходящим в пепельно-розовое небо дымом священных подношений.

— Положи. Быстро. 

От неожиданности С`Бакха роняет кольцо. То катится не по дуге, а как-то виляет, подпрыгивая, однако господин Мол, быстро наступив босой ногой, не даёт ему потеряться меж шишковатых корней, поддерживающих площадку второго этажа. 

— Зачем ты взял его в руки? Не знаешь, что будет?

У С`Бакхи не находится слов: только подрагивает обхлестнувший колени, как у неразумного котёнка, хвост. 

Тогда господин впервые бьёт его — без замаха, резко, так, что дергается голова. С`Бакха успевает понять, что оплеуха пришлась по правой скуле, и лишь потом осознать боль. 

До вечера время проходит медленно и тускло, пока хозяин не велит подойти в его кабинет, по лестнице, на второй этаж. Поднимаясь, С`Бакха успевает передумать тысячи мыслей и представить, как его тело медленно обсасывают нити грибницы, пока не остаются лишь кости, щепотка бледно-рыжей шерсти, да пара ушных колец. 

Господин Мол одет в зачарованную робу, обманчиво мягкими переливами текущую по его сильному телу, и вертит на пальце злополучное кольцо. С`Бакха, повинуясь жесту, несмело садится на привычное место. 

— Однажды, когда я был сопляком, — начинает хозяин, — шаманка пообещала, что если я весь месяц Руки дождя буду собирать для неё травы, в последний день она даст мне копьё, которое само направляет руку бьющего им. Я очень хотел копьё и потому помогал шаманке, хотя то была совсем не мужская работа. За день до того, как истекал срок, молодые орки из нашей крепости должны были охотиться на медведя, и тому, кто принес бы его голову, даровалось право учиться у лучшего воина. В ночь накануне охоты я тайком сломал замок на сундуке шаманки, чтобы взять копьё, которое она обещала мне отдать всего через день. И в ту же секунду, как я его коснулся, оно словно ожило в моих руках и проткнуло мне ногу. — Господин Мол с усмешкой хлопает себя пониже колена, где, как помнит С`Бакха, и впрямь есть круглый, с септим величиной шрам. 

— А что сделала шаманка? Она навсегда отняла копьё? 

Хозяин смеётся: 

— Она отдала его мне, потому что уговор я в итоге исполнил, но лишь через месяц, когда я перестал хромать. Она сказала, что я уже достаточно наказал себя, но если мне вздумается ещё, она всегда готова помочь. 

— Мудрая женщина была матерью хозяина? 

— Нет, но она воспитала меня как мать, которой я никогда не знал. Спросишь, с чего я вдруг рассказал тебе о былом? 

— Чтобы С`Бакха всегда знал, что нельзя касаться чужого, не попросив? 

— Я не люблю, когда трогают мои вещи, это верно, но запрещать не запрещаю. 

С`Бакха некоторое время размышляет. 

— Чтобы этот каджит был терпелив и необидчив? 

— Хорошие слова… но снова нет. 

— Тогда каджит не знает. 

Хозяин подходит, и сжавшийся в ожидании С`Бакха не сразу понимает, что рука не бьёт, а гладит. Не в силах сдержаться, счастливый от накатившего спокойствия, он тычется в неё холодным носом и закрывает глаза, вдыхая сухой, так до конца и не смывшийся запах пепла. 

— Никогда не касайся вещей, от которых не знаешь, чего ждать. — Господин Мол тянет его за ухо, вынуждая взглянуть в лицо. — Понял? Никогда. 

Мир С`Бакхи вновь целостен и привычен, и он готов оборонять его зубами и когтями, но тревога всё же находит лазейку и пробирается внутрь. 

— Каджит может спросить? 

— Спрашивай. 

— Каджит видел, давно, ещё на рынке в Тель Аруне, что господин Мол купил женщину, эльфийского рода, Фалуру Ллерву. Может каджит узнать, что с нею сталось? Она коснулась того, что не то, чем кажется? 

— Вовсе нет. Она свободной женщиной и женой вошла в дом одного упрямца и если последние вести о них правдивы, через какое-то время подарит ему такого же упрямого сына. 

С`Бакха о Фалуре помнит лишь то, что та была большеглазая и пахла страхом и желанием перемен. Трудно вообразить её носящей под сердцем дитя и свободной. 

— Вы с ней были дружны? — спрашивает хозяин. 

С`Бакха дёргает ушами: нет, вовсе нет — и, обернув хвост вокруг коленей, по привычке вжимается в хозяина боком и лбом. 

Та ночь полна пепла, залетевшего даже в башню и кружащегося в свете ламп подобно мельчайшим насекомым. Кольцо, которое господин Мол так и не снимает теперь, мягко бликует, но С`Бакхе не до него — его захватывает быстрота движений, в которых, как в ритме морских волн, есть гипнотический, влекущий к себе покой, что сжимает колотящееся сердце и не торопится отпускать.

***

Господин Мол не покидает башню ни на следующий день, ни через день. В миддас, в душный полдень, когда испарения от нагревшихся грибных шляпок нестерпимы, а сухость спор першит в горле, является Эд Телман. Он бредёт со стороны одной из узких фояд, которые едва виднеются в дрожащем воздушном мареве. Волосы запорошены пеплом, лишь местами выглядывает, как тлеющие угли, знакомая рыжина, и левую ногу он чуть подволакивает. Завидевшие его данмеры готовят в ладонях заклинания, ибо издалека Эдди слишком смахивает на носителя болезни, которая выедает мозг и превращает тело в колыхающуюся массу распухшей плоти. Но сторожа-центурионы пропускают его, и жители Тель Увирита могут вздохнуть спокойно. 

В красновато-золотом сумраке башни Эдди расслабляется и, усевшись, подгребает себе под спину и руки кучу подушек, в которых блаженно обмякает. Господин Мол наблюдает за ним как за вьющейся вокруг крючка красивой и нахальной рыбёшкой. 

— Поражаюсь твоему терпению, — говорит Эдди. — Я уж думал, ты тут с ума сходишь от тоски. 

— Мне не бывает скучно. 

Эдди смеётся: 

— Только когда тебе есть, о чём подумать. У меня две вести. 

— Хорошие или плохие? 

— На любой вкус. Листовки об официальном розыске Нереварина вот-вот пойдут в печать, это во-первых, а во-вторых, тебя желает видеть архиканоник Вивека.

— Не сам Вивек?

— Лорд Вивек, — с иронией поправляет Эдди. — Много хочешь. Но… кто его знает. 

— Поговорим не здесь, — обрывает господин Мол, и Эдди с недовольной гримасой встаёт, потирая поясницу, и по воздуху идёт за ним на третий, самый высокий этаж башни. 

С`Бакха на четвереньках, поджав хвост, чтобы не выдать себя предательским рыжим росчерком, следует за ними. Однако приходится задержаться, чтобы совершенно точно не попасть под случайный взгляд и не столкнуться со сферой, что неустанно обкатывает всю башню, и часть беседы он пропускает. 

Господин Мол в разговоре непривычно тянет слова, а уж если вслушаться, о чём он говорит, кажется, будто в его тело, как в комнату, вошёл кто-то другой. С`Бакха прижимается щекой и ухом к отзывчиво мягкой стене, которая, цветком раскрываясь наверху, образует хозяйскую спальню, и слушает ползущие по ней вниз голоса. Если его здесь поймают, оплеухой или даже поркой дело не ограничится, он уверен. 

— Немного найдётся людей, которые не боятся дьявола Дагот Ура, — возражает чему-то Эдди.

— Кроме тех, кто вовсе о нём не знает. Даже здесь, в Морровинде, есть люди, для которых Дагот не больше, чем кошмарный сон, и над ними власти он не имеет. 

— Этот сон всё ближе к реальности. 

— Во всякой культуре есть такой сон. Я знал норда, который верил, что если весь Скайрим чихнёт одновременно и достаточно громко, проснётся дракон Алдуин и пожрёт всё время, чтобы больше никто и никогда не смел будить богов. 

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. 

— Единственно к тому, что Дагот Уром и Сердцем Мёртвого бога не начинается и не заканчивается мир. 

— Такие слова не подобают орку. Ты слишком много времени провёл в Тель Фире, и тамошняя вонь ударила тебе в голову. 

— Скорее тамошняя скука. Дивайт Фир пресытился жизнью и теперь интересуется лишь её извращённым подобием. Он даже в карты играет сам с собой, ибо нет подходящих соперников. Если бы корпруса не было, Дивайт сам изобрёл бы его, чтобы решать его загадки. 

— У него есть… дочери. — Пауза в голосе Эдди несёт в себе неприятную насмешку. 

— Он подобрал каждой идеальное занятие и сам тоскует от наведённого собой порядка. Предсказуемая судьба. 

— А ты всё возишься со своим чудным рабом? Не стыдишься держать кота в грибном мешке, если на то пошло? 

— Все мы несвободны, Эдди. Даже если ты взмоешь в небеса, как птица или скальный наездник, существует предел, выше которого не подняться. Я знаю, я проверял. 

— А мне казалось, выше птичьего полёта только Этериус. 

— Так и есть. И точкой выше Этериуса будет ровно та самая, с которой ты начал подъем. 

— Тебя послушать, так не стоит и стараться. Бейся не бейся, а с места не сдвинешься. 

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь. 

Задумываясь, хозяин всегда выстукивает несложный ритм, подобный мерному ритму сердца, с неизменным, похожим на вздох кратким перебоем. 

— Так что с твоим рабом?

— У него есть не всё, но достаточно многое. С чего ты взялся меня им донимать? 

— Сам не знаю. Я слышал, рабство тебе не по душе, а ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. 

— Я таким не представлялся, ты сам представил.

— Я не о том, — быстро говорит Эдди, и повисшее между этими двоими молчание С`Бакха не хочет подслушивать дальше. Он бесшумно уходит из башни и усаживается на наружных ступеньках. Небо на западе неотвратимо краснеет: скоро начнётся пепельная буря. Так и есть, порывы ветра налетают внезапно, швыряют песок, словно пригоршни теплой воды. Жители Тель Увирита натягивают на лица бахромчатые платки и тенями снуют в сгустившемся красном сумраке, разнося по домам вещи — подушки, покрывала, сушившиеся ингредиенты. Вскоре снаружи остаются лишь бесстрастные центурионы, чьи металлические суставы скрипят от налетевшего пепла, и С`Бакха. 

Каким-то непостижимым образом он засыпает и во сне видит, как буря прекращается, и небо над ним чистое, усеянное звёздами, совсем, наверное, как в ночь его рождения. 

***

Мир С`Бакхи заканчивается странно и быстро, как пробуждение ото сна. 

Начало конца берёт отсчёт в новом волшебном кольце господина Мола — чёрном, массивном, как и подобает для орочьего пальца. Хозяин сам снимает его и даёт С`Бакхе посмотреть, а на вопрос, что это, отвечает загадочно:

— Моя свобода… или новая несвобода, как посмотреть. 

С`Бакху, с молчаливого разрешения примерившего кольцо, оно ослепляет чёткостью и без того ясного видения, словно к его кошачьим глазам на живую нитку прибавили ещё одни. Зашипев и зажмурившись, он стаскивает его, а господин Мол негромко посмеивается. Из очередного путешествия господин вернулся с новым шрамом — тот проходит по лбу и щеке, чудом не задевая глаза, и спускается к подбородку. Пять глубоких узких полос похожи на следы от чудовищных когтей, точно кто-то имел наглость отвесить хозяину оплеуху, как некогда тот — С`Бакхе. 

Однако больше ничего незнакомого нет. Хозяин приносит с собой скумовую трубку и несколько хороших порций лунного сахара, и набравший полный рот сладкого дыма С`Бакха мурлычет невольно и непрерывно, словно не живой кот, а двемерский заводной. 

Наркотик обостряет чувства, а тело плывёт в розоватой дымке полусна и, расслабленное, способно вытворять многое, на что прежде решиться было сложно. 

Потом С`Бакха засыпает быстро, спрятав погорячевший нос в сгибе хозяйской руки и улыбаясь. 

Просыпается он очень поздно, не разбитый, как непривычные к лунному сахару бесхвостые, а бодрый и посвежевший, с приятной истомой, от которой хочется кататься по покрывалу и потягивать приятно гудящие мышцы. 

Тогда и наступает конец его мира. Выглядит он как оставленные возле кровати наплечный мешок, кошель, записка на сложенном вдвое листе бумаги с сургучной печатью и блестящий ключ. 

В мешке две смены подходящей каджиту одежды, одна попроще, другая понаряднее. Раскрытый кошель ослепляет рассыпчатым золотом новеньких септимов и приглушенным мерцанием пригоршни изумрудов. На листе бумаги карта Вварденфелла, расчерченная паутиной транспортных путей. От какого-то города ходят лишь силт-страйдеры, куда-то добраться можно лишь по морю. В самом конце приписка от руки: время, когда этим вечером в Тель Увирит прибудет караван, с которым путешествует волшебник, могущий за небольшую плату доставить в Тель Арун, и быстро, словно неохотно и впопыхах, начертанное пожелание удачи. Подписи нет, только треснула пополам печать в виде луны и звезды на сургуче. 

Ключ, для проверки вставленный в замочек левого наруча, поворачивается будто сам. Приятный щелчок — и наруч разжимается, как челюсти голодного рта. Шерсть под ним значительно светлее и короче, хотя и не в том ещё состоянии, чтобы проплешина осталась навсегда. С`Бакха будто со стороны обдумывает, что рукава новой одежды нарочно подобраны такой длины, чтобы аж до середины ладоней закрывать руки. 

Башня Тель Увирита, хоть и выглядит прежней, ощущается пустой и стоящей нараспашку, и даже тяжёлый дух из лампы от насекомых словно испаряется на свету. Так выглядят все башни Телванни, если хозяин покидает их, чтобы никогда не вернуться. 

Назад наруч не защелкнуть, да С`Бакха и понимает, что этого от него и не хотели. Он прибирает неприбранное до того, переодевается и лишь когда рука не лезет в узкий рукав рубахи, соображает, что правый рабский наруч снять позабыл. 

Точно в срок прибывает караван: степенная череда крупных, пыльно-желтых гуаров, свисающие до самой земли цветастые попоны, данмеры с закутанными от солнца головами, только и видны глаза да кончики ушей. С`Бакха уже сидит на крыльце и гоняет по земле чудом затесавшуюся в этот пустынный край ракушку. 

Странник-чародей велит сосредоточиться и, нечаянно, а может, и нарочно хлестнув по уху длинным рукавом, окутывает С`Бакху волшебным облаком. Через невозможно растянутую секунду путешествия кажется, будто в колдовство вкралась ошибка — тело оказалось в Тель Аруне полым и выцветшим, как выеденный жучиный панцирь. 

За концом, как и положено, следует начало — начало чего-то нового, но С`Бакха оказывается в нём как голый беспомощный младенец, который не может даже пищать в ожидании материнских рук, а лишь истерично и бесполезно тычется мордой во всё подряд, что хоть отчасти пахнет родным и знакомым. 

***

Последний корабль из Тель Аруна уходит прямо перед носом С`Бакхи, и остаётся только переночевать под сенью одного из грибов у самого причала. Телваннийские стражники в своих жутких шлемах то и дело проходят мимо, однако ни у одного из них С`Бакха не вызывает интереса, и его только и удостаивают, что приказа не мусорить. 

Наутро С`Бакха, не выдержав, идёт на рынок. Госпожа Имайн, конечно, там, и она всё так же злоязыка и щегольски одета, а запах её духов из жучиного мускуса перебивает вонь немытых рабских тел. В одной из клеток сидит незнакомая аргонианка: молодая, одноглазая, алая чешуя на голове издалека похожа на платок. В подземелье тоже в основном аргониане, а ещё — старый босмер, тот забился в угол и ожесточённо вычёсывает из бороды вшей. С`Бакху мутит от знакомых запахов, и он выбирается на свежий воздух — как раз чтобы попасть в цепкую хватку госпожи Имайн. Торговка его, естественно, не узнаёт, зато уверена, что ему не прожить без собственного раба. Он мотает головой и, ускорив шаг, в перепуге карабкается до пристани по отвесной, изрезанной корнями скале, а не проходит вновь через подземелье. За спиной глохнут смешки, зазывные крики торговцев, раздражённые покашливания стражников и вкрадчивый голос Савиль Имайн. 

Расспросив данмера на пристани, куда ходит юркий кораблик под сине-белым парусом, С`Бакха платит двадцать септимов и отправляется в Вос, а оттуда пересаживается на другое судно, в Садрит Мора. В итоге он прибывает в Эбонхарт, который встречает путешественников со всего Вварденфелла распростёртыми крыльями и неприятным прищуром огромного чёрного дракона, украшающего серую площадь перед офисами Восточной Имперской компании. К северу, над гладью воды и рябью мелких островков, возвышаются массивные громады кварталов Вивека. С`Бакха доходит до него пешком. Ещё в Тель Аруне он купил недорогой, но неплохой кинжал, однако по дороге встречается лишь шустро убравшийся в кусты грязекраб да набившийся в спутники молчаливый храмовый паломник, который в пути смотрит на С`Бакху перепуганными и молящими глазами, а достигнув вместе с ним Вивека, благодарно кланяется. Вблизи город ещё огромнее, по голубоводным каналам снуют туда-сюда гондолы, а гуляющий меж кварталами ветер хлопает знамёнами с гербами Великих Домов. Знакомого герба Телванни нет, или его не видно с того места, где стоит С`Бакха; величавый город вблизи теряет свою волшебную притягательность и кажется лишь огромным, правильно выстроенным муравейником. 

С`Бакха, изрядно перепугавшись, всё же решается вскарабкаться под смешки погонщика в выемку на спине силт-страйдера и даже находит в себе силы пошутить про тяжелые времена, что наступили, если коты катаются на блохах. В ответ немолодой погонщик не по возрасту заливисто смеётся и, указывая на голубое, как цветы каменевки, небо, говорит, что дурные времена прошли, вечная слава Святому Неревару и Трибуналу. 

С`Бакха отправляется в Балмору, где свободные каджиты никому не в новинку и ходят по улицам так, что иной данмер вечером предпочтёт убраться с дороги. Дальше наступает черёд Сейда Нин, Сурана, Маар Гана, Гнисиса... Ни в одном из городов С`Бакха не задерживается и нигде ни о чём не расспрашивает. Ему просто чудно, покачиваясь на спине гигантской твари, разглядывать окрестности. Иногда дорогу переходят подгоняемые надсмотрщиком рабы, и порой С`Бакха смотрит, а порой отводит взгляд. 

Дорога перед ним по-прежнему извилиста и ведёт во тьму. 

Он отправляется из Гнисиса сразу в Альд`рун, отчего погонщик недовольно хмурится, но все же тыкает силт-страйдера палкой в воспалённую рану, пробитую в панцире. Животное издаёт высокий просительный крик, от которого шерсть дыбом, и, покачиваясь, отправляется в новое путешествие. 

В Альд`руне есть Гильдия магов, и проводник её за положенную плату охотно переправляет С`Бакху в Садрит Мора — почти туда, откуда он и начал путь свободного каджита. 

Но ему нужен не корабль и не очередной рабский рынок, цель его путешествия — Совет Телванни, заседающий в башне, которая представляет собой глубоко вкопавшуюся в землю крепость-гриб: чудное смешение минеральных кристаллов и живых пористых стенок. 

Внутрь здания Совета С`Бакху не пускают, и в три сотни дрейков, сунутых спесивому данмеру в Привратном трактире, обходится ему договориться о встрече с Эдом Телманом. Вечером тот знакомым быстрым шагом входит в трактир и, безошибочно найдя притаившегося за столом в тёмном углу С`Бакху, подсаживается к нему. 

— Деньги уже закончились или карту потерял? 

— У каджита всё хорошо, спасибо. 

Эдди хмыкает и заказывает себе сиродильского бренди, который цедит словно через силу: длинными мелкими глотками. 

— Я буду скучать по тому бренди, которым угощал этот ублюдок Мол. 

— Каджит хочет знать, где он, — выпаливает С`Бакха, и уши у него стоят торчком, а не прижимаются к голове, как подобало бы при разговоре с могучим колдуном. 

Эдди смеётся одним из самых неприятных своих смешков: 

— Да ты даже не знаешь, кто он, а бежать готов, задрав хвост. 

— Этот каджит не спрашивает Эдди, что тот думает, а спрашивает, что тот знает. 

Эдди толкает к нему вторую кружку, и некоторое время они молча пьют под смутный гул голосов других посетителей. 

— Слушай, — говорит наконец Эдди. — Я его знаю: он оставил тебе денег, которых хватит на хороший дом с полем. Я могу посоветовать честного наёмника, который за небольшую плату возьмётся сопровождать и охранять тебя в дороге. В жизни бывает всякое, однако у тебя есть шанс вернуться в… откуда ты там? что? из Сиродила?.. вернуться в Сиродил и зажить там припеваючи. Спорю, у тебя уже и следы от кандалов почти пропали. 

Слова Эдди правдивы и заманчивы, но С`Бакха качает головой. Любой котёнок, которого за шкирку прячут в безопасное место, с удвоенной силой стремится вылезти. 

— Поверь, — продолжает Эдди, — Мол тебе будет не рад. Он ни к кому не привязан и привязываться не хочет, друзей не заводит и подолгу в одном месте не живёт, короче, обычный дикарь. Сверх того, он не любит назойливых. Если ты его догонишь — он намылит тебе твою костлявую шею и вышвырнет пинком. 

— Каджит предпочтёт получить свой пинок сам. 

— Мало их за всю жизнь было? Или рабство пришлось по душе? — хмыкает Эдди и продолжает задумчиво: — Или дело в его кольце? По себе знаю, дрянная и коварная безделушка, а сверх того, её репутация способна вскружить голову. 

— Если Быстрый Эдди говорит о кольце со знаками Азуры, каджит видел его на пальце господина Мола только один раз. 

— Вот как, — тянет Эдди. — Вот, значит, как… Ладно, может, ты в итоге и знаешь о нём больше моего. 

— Эдди скажет этому каджиту, где искать господина Мола? 

— Если он ещё на Вварденфелле, ты найдёшь его в Хууле. Там от пристани отправляется судно в форт Морозного Мотылька на Солстейме, но учти, что сроков я не знаю и знать не желаю. Один нордский исследователь с того острова, говорят, бредит экспедицией на Атмору. 

— На Атмору? 

Эдди криво ухмыляется: 

— Советую узнать, что это такое, и кто такой Мол, тоже советую поинтересоваться. А теперь можешь идти, ты мешаешь, и твоя шерсть мне поперёк горла уже стоит. 

С`Бакха оборачивается на пороге и видит, что Эдди смотрит не ему в спину, а в свою вновь наполненную до краёв кружку. 

С`Бакху не интересует ни неведомая «Атмора», ни что угодно ещё, кроме одного. От Садрит Мора тяжелое судно, нагруженное как разными товарами, так и путниками, отправляется в Дагон Фел, небольшой, с трёх сторон света окружённый скалами городок Шеогорада. Путешествие занимает весь день, и, перейдя ночью на другой корабль, С`Бакха прибывает в Хуул в час перед рассветом, когда от воды исходит почти могильный холод. Пассажиров высаживают на побережье, в топкую грязь близь деревни, ибо почти весь небольшой порт перекрыт массивным имперским фрегатом. Спутники С`Бакхи по путешествию шепчутся, что судно, судя по виду, направляется на запад, в какой-то неведомый Солитьюд. Вымотанный, не спавший вторую ночь подряд С`Бакха бредёт к деревне, надеясь расспросить там о господине Моле. Восходящее солнце окрашивает убогие тростниковые хижины цветом распускающихся розовых лепестков, и налетевший бриз назойливо тычет в глаза отросшей растрепавшейся гривой. 

Последняя отошедшая от фрегата лодчонка с пассажирами подплывает к пристани. Огромный корабль поворачивается и готовится отходить, натужно кряхтя всеми своими прочно склёпанными досками, отбрасывая на деревню, в том числе и на С`Бакху, широкую тень. 

Что-то вынуждает его поднять голову, и смутно различимая среди мельтешащих матросов фигура, облокотившаяся о дальний борт фрегата, знакома ему даже со спины. Несколько секунд он стоит недвижно, словно брызги солёной воды обратили его в статую, и пустота внутри пульсирует, развернув перед ним картины полнейшей свободы: возвращение в Сиродил, как и говорил Эдди, спокойная жизнь вплоть до тихой старости, угасающие ночные кошмары. 

Потом фигура чуть поворачивает голову, отбрасывает с лица скомканные ветром пряди, и С`Бакха мчится по пристани с такой скоростью, которую не дарует и кварта скумы. Уже на полпути он понимает, что даже благословение всех богов ему не поможет, и тогда что-то кричит охрипшим голосом и припускает сильнее. Фрегат уже неблизко, поднятые паруса наливаются морским ветром, и всё же С`Бакха прыгает в воду, уже ни на что не надеясь. Кожу обжигает леденящим прикосновением, которое вовсе не похоже на тот приятный холодок, что чувствуешь, жарким днём опустив в воду ноги. Он плывёт, выбиваясь из сил, не зная даже, не отпихивает ли его насмешливое коварное море назад, в прибрежную грязь и заросли тростника, заметил ли его хоть кто-нибудь на фрегате. С каждым судорожным движением рук море будто тянет его за хвост — вниз, и он плывёт уже не как каджит, даже не как человек или мер — как ошалевший перепуганный пёс, загребая под себя воду, а та плещется в нос и затекает в уши. 

Что-то хлещет его по щеке, он хватается за это нечто, движимый больше инстинктом найти хоть какую-то опору, чем осознанием того, что ему только что бросили верёвку. Лишь эта мертвая хватка не даёт бурлящей под судном воде затянуть его в водоворот, где верная гибель: здесь очень глубоко, несмотря на то, что вода обманчиво чиста и прозрачна чуть ли не до самого дна. 

Верёвку вместе с зажмурившимся С`Бакхой с силой дёргают вверх, над ухом знакомо и замысловато ругаются, и сквозь закрытые веки пробивается поднявшееся над берегом солнце, которое будто выглянуло посмотреть на всю эту невозможную суматоху.

Вокруг орут, ругаются на гортанном имперском наречии, кто-то хохочет, но С`Бакха ощущает совсем немногое — терпкий, с горчинкой запах пепла от кожи, в которую он ткнулся носом, и прикосновение руки, треплющей ему уши. 

Дорогая прямая, без изгибов, и куда ведёт, он не знает.


End file.
